In the construction field, the need for installation of temporary walls and studs (vertical and horizontal) often arises. Some of these occurrences are expected and some unexpected. Regardless, erecting these temporary structures can add considerable cost and time to a construction project. The frequency of the need for such structures appears to be on the increase.
For example, as a result of new Federal construction laws, dust control walls are now required under certain circumstances. Specifically, a contractor/remodeler must contain and isolate any area where lead-base paint may be present prior to cutting and removing walls or ceiling material from the structure. This law applies to any home, school, or day care facility built before 1978, where the presence of lead-based paint must be assumed and tested for before work can be performed.
Similarly, some construction projects require the installation of temporary studs. When an existing wall is being prepared to be removed, the ceiling structure above must be temporarily supported. This is commonly accomplished by installing a temporary 2″×4″ stud under each ceiling support joist. When done properly, installation of the temporary wall can require as much time and energy as construction of a permanent wall.
The systems that are currently available are designed solely to support the weight of plastic for dust control. These systems are not designed to support the weight that would be required for a temporary support structure. Many of these dust control systems consist of round metal telescoping poles which are designed to hold the plastic at the ceiling. Adhering the plastic to the round pole is cumbersome and expensive when using additional material such as painter's tape. Additionally, the pole system is somewhat expensive to have sufficient supports.
The present invention addresses and solves these and other problems associated with the construction of temporary structures. By providing a device and a system which can be quickly installed, the present invention reduces the time, cost and energy required for construction of temporary structures.